The present invention relates to games, and particularly to a type of game which may be played by two players, with each player, in his turn, moving playing pieces about a base member or game board in such manner as to achieve a certain result before that result is achieved by his opponent.
One object of the present invention is to provide a game of the foregoing type requiring each player to exercise a certain degree of skill and foresight in developing both offensive and defensive strategies, i.e., in planning his moves according to certain strategies in order to achieve a sought-after result, while at the same time trying to anticipate the strategy of his opponent in order to block him from achieving his sought-after result. Another object of the present invention is to provide a game of this type which can be played according to a few very simple rules requiring but a short time to learn. A further object is to provide a game of this type which, by varying the rules, can be adapted to varying levels of difficulty.